The present disclosure relates to road scene familiarity.
Existing solutions for determining driver road scene familiarity often rely on the driving history of the user and route information of a particular route. In general, these existing systems need to know what road segment the user is currently travelling on, whether the user has driven on the road segment before, and how often the user has taken that road segment in the past. These route-based approaches do not take into consideration dynamic road situations, which are influenced by road environmental conditions at a specific point in time. As a result, these existing techniques are generally unable to compute user familiarity with a route-independent road scene having dynamic road conditions.
Furthermore, the route information used by these existing systems usually consists of general knowledge about the road, e.g., describes the roads at a high level with general road attributes. As a result, these existing techniques also cannot provide a reliable familiarity score at fine-grained level (e.g., street level) when the user is facing a particular driving situation from his or her driving position.